


It's The Rules

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Any ship outside of Perc'ahlia is ambiguous, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: When Keyleth throws a Christmas party things take a bit of a wild turn when everyone arrives to see mistletoe planted everywhere.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It's The Rules

Vex'ahlia show have known that Keyleth was up to something.

It wasn't as if her friend wasn't a bit... quirky and strange, but there was something specific leading up to Christmas that had Vex curious. She was eager to know a party at her new apartment. For a while Keyleth had lived out of a van, but eventually she bought a small apartment. Or not so small. Vex wasn't sure how she could afford it but she had a feeling Percy had helped. 

They were close friends which was why Vex was so suspicious. Because Keyleth and Percy were close and Keyleth knew she had a thing for him. She always swore she'd keep it a secret and she did! But she also knew that Keyleth thought that she should just tell him. 

"What's holding you back? He's my best friend. I know he likes you too."

"That's just wishful thinking darling. There is no way."

"Whatever you say Vex."

She didn't know why but Vex'ahlia got the impression that this Christmas Eve party wasn't just a chance to show off her new place. There was something more to it. Her brother thought "You're being paranoid Stubby." but when they arrived, it seemed her suspicions were confirmed. Even more so, she realized her brother may have been apart of it. She could see the grin on his face when Keyleth opened the door, not even hiding the glee on her face or the mischievous look in her eye. 

"You're so dead," Vex muttered as she resisted the urge to strangle her twin. He just smiled at her. 

"Don't know what you mean."

Vex'ahlia was upset because when she entered Keyleth's home she saw that mistletoe had been hung _everywhere_. She was surprised it wasn't put above the entrance door, but that was probably for the best. Almost any spot where two people could meet or pass each other by had the small plant. Already, several people were inside, doing their best to navigate the maze of mistletoe lest they be caught underneath with someone. 

Well, almost all. Scanlan was leaning against a doorframe nearby, a mistletoe hung several feet in the air. She shook her head. Of course he'd be delighted by this. She looked around as she carefully walked into the hallway, making sure to pass as quickly as she could under a doorway. 

"Keyleth. What did you do?"

"Come on Vex! It's festive."

"It's a labyrinth of kissing."

Keyleth laughed and slapped her shoulder lightly. She got that look again, leaning close to Vex. "I did this for you. Now you can have an excuse to kiss Percy without him knowing."

Vex almost replied with an angry comment but a noise caught their attention. She saw that Vax had passed by the Scanlan door and was now frowning as Scanlan wiggled his eyebrows at him. He looked back at the two woman, Keyleth shrugging and Vex delighting that her twin got caught first. If he had a hand in his plot, he deserved having to kiss Scanlan. 

"It's the rules Vax'ildan. It would be wrong to deny such a sacred ritual."

"Yeah. You have to follow the rules," Grog piped up from a table. There was an assortment of alcohols and then food on it. Vex eyed the mistletoe lingering nearby. She'd have to be careful or she'd end up kissing Grog probably. 

"Well alright. If you are all going to stare at me until I kiss him." 

They all watched, indeed, as Vax lifted the much shorter man up and planted a kiss on his mouth. He then promptly dropped him about a foot. Scanlan let out a cry of surprised, but seemed to be unharmed. The satisfied look on his face said that it was worth it. He looked from Vex over to a corner where Percy was, before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Vex hadn't noticed that Percy was already here. Keyleth had left to greet someone else into the den of kissing and so she was left alone. She inched towards a window, stopping when she noticed another damned mistletoe. As long as she wasn't directed under it it would be fine. Percy was talking with Pike, both of them a foot away from a mistletoe. Percy kept looking at it nervously as if it might move. He looked good tonight, not that he didn't always. He was a well-kempt man, fitting of his wealth, but there was always something about him that kept him being the most put together. His hair, white and shiny, was a mess. He probably kept running through it with his hands and his glasses were a bit crooked. But the dark pants and light blue blazer over a black button up suited him. Vex'ahlia was wearing a dress of a similar color, strapless and down to her knees. She wore a dark leather jacket and boots with it, so not the most fancy, but she didn't need to with this group. Her black hair was braided tightly, done by her brother of course. 

Everyone looked good. Keyleth, Grog and Scanlan all wore silly sweaters and Pike had a hat with elf ears on the side. She saw random hats around and nabbed a santa one, feeling a little more festive. Then she took a breathe and began her start of the mistletoe Christmas party. 

* * *

It wasn't a complete disaster. 

In about an hour several people had locked lips. Several more had exchanged kisses on the cheek. Scanlan seemed to be going for the goal of kissing everyone and seemed to be doing well. She had kissed him on the cheek just a few minutes ago, laughing at his mock disappointment. The wine she had been sipping was starting to get to her. 

Vax had kissed a few people, although he seemed the most delighted when he got caught with Kashaw. And then again when he found Keyleth under one. When he had accidentally made it under one with Percy, who seemed to venture out from his corner the least, he mouthed an apology to her and kissed him on the forehead. Percy seemed surprised and relieved. 

"I just think you're a terrible kisser Freddie." 

Percy scowled but he quickly retreated out of the way of more. Vex watched as Grog and Kerrek ended up under a mistletoe again. They kept meeting by the beers, but she got the impression neither minded as they laughed parting. Keyleth had kissed Grog too a few times. Vex had asked her if it was intentional, but she just blushed and said that the only people she had plans to kiss were her and Percy. 

"You haven't tried to kiss him yet."

"He's not really putting himself in places where I could happen under one with him. What do you want me to do? Force him under one? Push him 'accidentally' through a door?"

Keyleth seemed to think about it. It looked like she got an idea. "Wait for my signal. You'll know it." Vex wasn't sure what she had planned, but she nodded. It couldn't be that bad right?

* * *

"Oh."

Vex'ahlia nearly walked into Pike coming out of the bathroom. She moved to settle her friend, who looked giddy and a little more than drunk. 

"Sorry about that Pike."

She shook her head. "No worries. I'm a little out of it. I ended up under the mistletoe with Vax like twice in five minutes. It was... nice."

"Oh. Have a crush there Pickle?" Vex used the nickname that Vax had for her. She always thought they'd be a cute couple, but if she wasn't going to admit to her twin that she liked Percy, he wasn't going to admit to any romantic feelings either. Maybe this night would work out for them too. Or anyone. It was possible, right? Pike giggled, shaking her head. 

"Maybe. I don't know. Oh!" This time when she exclaimed, she pointed upwards. And there it was. Keyleth had put one over the fucking bathroom door. Vex sighed, but she wasn't upset. It was easy to scoop Pike up into her arms and kiss her on the cheek. Her skin was soft and she smelled of something warm and sweet. Pike giggled again, leaning against the doorframe when Vex let her go. 

"Good luck Vex."

"With what?"

"With y'know. Meeting the person you want to under the mistletoe." 

Vex didn't get to say anything more before Pike disappeared through the doorway. She entered the living room again, making sure no one was coming that way. Grog, Keyleth, Kerrek, and Gilmore were all in a conversation. Zahra and Kashaw were on the couch also talking. She could see her brother trying to eat as many of the small cakes as he could, while Taryon spoke to him. Once Pike returned, she joined Vax and Tary, also starting to eat. It looked nice. Vex had grown up in pretty poor conditions. She and Vax were raised by their mother until she died and then their father stepped in. He was cold and distant and for the two of them, it had always felt like a nightmare in his home. 

Here with friends and loved ones, she felt warmth spread through her. She felt happy. Even with the chaos of the mistletoe, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. 

"Oh. Vex."

Vex turned to her side, looking to see who had spoke to her. She caught Keyleth's eye for a moment, who nodded at her and mouthed that the time was now. She hide her blush well enough as she fully faced Percy. He looked even more nervous than before, a feat she imagined wasn't easy. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone and she let her eyes linger a bit too long on his collarbone.

"Enjoying yourself Percy?"

"If you call having to watch my every step so I don't accidentally make out with Grog or someone, then yes. I'm having a splendid time."

"Oh come on. Kissing anyone here wouldn't be so bad. At least we're all friends."

Percy's expression said that he didn't agree, but she understood where he was coming from. She quickly surveyed their location, taking a step back and watching Percy. He must not have noticed as he seemed to follow her. 

"I just feel like it had been planned. I know Keyleth is eccentric, but I don't know she'd cover her house in mistletoe for no reason."

"You think she wants to make out with everyone," Vex asked in a hushed whisper, trying not to laugh. Percy laughed as well. It had to be the alcohol because she could feel something in her gut flip. She took another step backwards, eyes never leaving him. He had to know right? He had to have noticed it. But as they continued to discuss the night and their friends, he didn't seem to. 

That was until someone piped up.

"Hey you two! Don't think you can get away with standing under mistletoe and not kissing." Vex turned to eye her brother who was grinning like a fool. Of course he'd be the one to call it out. The others joined in. Vex turned back to see Percy's face flushed. It probably didn't help that now everyone's attention was on them. She moved closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. 

"We could get out of here. If you're uncomfortable." 

Percy looked surprised, but she could see relief as well. He probably hadn't expected that since Vex had been kissing people all night. She wasn't as worried about the audience they had, but she knew that it wasn't the same for Percy. He had been avoiding kissing people so intensely. Vex took his hand, making a decision, and moved towards the door. She stuck her tongue out at Vax'ildan and together the two of them stumbled into the night. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. He simply smiled as they moved down the street, away from the noise and lights. 

It had started snowing during the hours they had been inside. It was past midnight and so the streets were mostly empty. The lights and decorations were wonderful and in her buzzed state, it really felt like they were the only two people here. They walked in silence for minutes, taking in the sights, still holding hands. They stopped near a park. 

"Thank you. I really didn't want to kiss you in front of all those people."

"Does that mean you didn't want to kiss me?" Vex winked at him, taking note that he still held her hand. She became aware in that moment that neither were really dressed for the weather, but she didn't mind. Percy blushed again, but there was a confidence that he had not had back at the party. "It's okay if you didn't."

"Oh no. I did want to kiss you, very much so. But I would have never been able to live it down."

There was another moment of silence as Vex processed what he said. He did want to kiss her? She couldn't quite believe it. She knew, of course she knew, deep down that he did like her back. But it was another matter to hear him speak on it. To know for sure.

"Well there's no one around to watch us now."

Percy glanced around the park, the only noise miles away and faint. He nodded. "Yes. We are quite alone."

Vex laughed. If they kept this up, they'd stay here until they froze to death or the others found them. She closed the distance, squeezing the hand she still held and touching his face with the other. He really needed to shave. She watched his eyes to make sure he was alright with this but there was only a few seconds before they were kissing. It was wonderful. After all this build-up and time spent wondering, Vex couldn't have imagined a better first kiss for them. When they broke, she pressed her forehead against his. 

"Wow."

"Yeah wow." 

They both laughed again, the nervousness gone. She kissed him again and again. But soon they had to go somewhere else because the cold was finally settling in. So they continued to walk, hand in hand, away from the chaotic party and to somewhere they could spend time alone. They both knew they'd be hearing it tomorrow once Vax and Keyleth and all the others found them, but for now. 

For now, Vex was glad that they had devised their stupid mistletoe plan. It worked out in the end. 


End file.
